Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh, formerly known as simply Archer, is an antagonist from Fate/stay night and its prequel, Fate/Zero. He made his official debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, but technically first appeared in Monokuma Rising. Canon Gilgamesh hails from the Fate ''franchise, which takes place in the 'Type-Moon' universe, like 'Tsukihime. He is one of the primary antagonists of the series. Revered as one of the strongest Heroic Spirits, Gilgamesh (from the Epic of Gilgamesh) was the Archer-class Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, where he had fought against Saber. After renouncing his title as a Heroic Spirit and acquiring a physical body in the end of the war, Gilgamesh planned to wait for the next arrival of the Holy Grail, intending to wipe out humanity with it. Pre-Convergence It is believed that Gilgamesh had been idly spending his time within Kotomine's Church, as seen in the aftermath of Monokuma Rising, awaiting the next arrival of the Holy Grail, before he suddenly found himself in the Murder Game that would invade his very own world. Plot Involvement '''Monokuma Rising Though he did not directly appear in the Murder Game itself, he made a small cameo within the epilogue of Kirei Kotomine, remarking that he "was almost beginning to miss him" during the priest's absence. In response, Kotomine simply stated that he had quite the story to share to Gilgamesh, before beginning to tell him about the event. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Gilgamesh was a fairly prominent figure within the event. During his time in the event, he participated in the votes of the event and notably interact with not just Kotomine and Saber, but also Ryner Lute and Ryan Duchannes, whom he turned out to be surprisingly protective of rather quickly, as shown when Kizaru had place a vote on her. Once everyone had escaped the mansion, entering Fuyuki City Gilgamesh made it a priority to stick with a group of characters consisting of Reece Duchannes, Lon'qu, Donny and Raiden. Reasoning being the fear he developed once realizing how limited his Mana supply had become during the incident and sought some level of reliable protection until he could return to his full strength. At one point when everyone arrived at Fuyuki Church, Kirei Kotomine made an almost immediate warning for no one to enter the basement, but without ever detailing why. Gilgamesh however due to his prior relations with Kirei knew exactly what he was hiding, the experimenting and sacrificing of children for the purpose of giving Gilgamesh additional mana (something Gilgamesh himself regarded as useless, but accepted none the less). Almost immediately Gilgamesh went off towards the basement himself, seeking to hide the evidence of this before others undoubtedly would give in to curiosity and also investigate it, against Kotomines wishes. This however did go noticed by Lonqu and Saber, but Saber having been distracted by Gilgamesh's tricks left only Lonqu now aware of Gilgamesh's secret, one which could work to destroy the protection that he desperately needed. This lead to Gilgamesh attempting (but failing) to kill Lonqu 'accidently' during a fight against Wallachia. He would later go on to be the eighth death, murdered by Eve. In the afterlife plot, he would be met by a woman named Touko Aozaki, who revealed herself to be a puppet maker, and was the one who had been reviving those who perished over the course on the Murder Game, on the request of Kirei Kotomine, oddly enough. Before long, he found himself coming into contact with a small group led by Illyasviel von Einzbern in order to acquire the Dress of Heaven, consisting of Ryner Lute, Frank Castle, Erika Furudo, Robin Tact, and Minato Arisato. Traveling with the group, he fought alongside them against Teitoku Kakine, who claimed to be under orders to prevent them from acquiring the Dress of Heaven, though he was promptly defeated before long. In the climactic battle of the event, he fought Saber, who had been corrupted by Fiamma of the Right, alongside Ryner Lute, Pyro, Lon'qu, Donny, and a number of other Survivors. When the Corpses Cry Fresh off his epilogue in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, he and Iskander traveled through the multiverse in order to find the next world to have its own Murder Game, before finding exactly what he was looking for. Though not as prominently notable as before, Gilgamesh and his partner, Rider, would participate in the event when able to. The two of them died early on in the event when they were wrongly accused of the murder of Mark, and thus, spent a good chunk of their time in the event working their way through the afterlife in order to reunite with the rest of the participants. The Grand Hotel It is generally believed that, like before, he was idly exploring the multiverse before coming across the hotel, where he also happened to bump into an old rival of his; Kiritsugu Emiya, the former Master of Saber. Even less so, Gilgamesh participated in the party and investigations of the event when he was able to, interacting mostly with an older Ryan Duchannes and by extension Kilgrave. He also had a brief encounter with his old enemy Kiritsugu Emiya once the murder had been first discovered. Welcome to the Falls It is assumed that he had found himself confined within Gravity Falls while traveling through the multiverse, this power granted to him presumably due to prolonged exposure with Kirei Kotomine, who in turn wielded the power of the Arch Demon for some time. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Gilgamesh made his goodbyes to those he had travelled with, specifically by making peace with both Ryner and Lonqu, individuals he developed a strong rivalry with during the game. Ryner through simpler means, Lon'qu by doing something almost completely outside Gilgamesh's character, giving up (permanently) a piece of his treasury, Excalibur to Lonqu as a way to respect Saber's passing and honourable sacrifice. Meanwhile he would give a small parting gift to Stubbs and have a rather lengthy goodbye of back and fourth bickering with Reece, while Ryan watched in confusion. Lasting so long that almost all the others had returned home quite some time ago before they finally departed themselves. During said bickering however Gilgamesh voiced an intent in actively pursuing future Murder Games in a quest to put an end to them. Being drawn towards them, partly out of bewilderment that Kotomine could have been planning it for so long with Gilgamesh having been none the wiser. After exchanging goodbyes, Gilgamesh returned to his home world, specifically back to Fuyuki Church where he used to reside alongside Kotomine before the priest had died. There, he unexpectedly bumped into Iskandar, who was believed to be long dead, by Gilgamesh's own hands no less. After exchanging some words and drinks together, the two of them took off through other worlds of the multiverse. When the Corpses Cry It is generally assumed that Gilgamesh and Rider returned to their home worlds after the end of the event, as they managed to eventually return back to life. Gilgamesh with the objective of continuing his pursuit of the Murder Games. Sometime after the event, the two of them parted ways. The Grand Hotel Like with before, like everyone else, Gilgamesh would be on his way, departing from the Multiverse Hotel once he had grown bored of it. Welcome to the Falls Though Gilgamesh never received a proper epilogue, it is believed that afterwards, he simply continues traversing the multiverse as he pleases. Character Relationships * Iskandar - A character from Fate/Zero who debuted as a Survivor in When the Corpses Cry. The two of them were friendly rivals (as friendly as Gilgamesh could be with someone) during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and when Rider would miraculously come back to life, the two of them acted as partners during Gilgamesh's second Murder Game. * Kirei Kotomine - The primary antagonist of Fate who debuted in Monokuma Rising. For much of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Gilgamesh acted as Kotomine's Servant, though technically became free when the Heroic Spirit acquired his own physical body. The two of them co-exist rather peacefully, as Gilgamesh is noted for being the one who helped the then-younger Kotomine discover his long-repressed sadism. * Lon'qu - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. ''The two formed a partnership during the early portions of the game, but that partnership quickly deteriorated when Gilgamesh tricked Lon'qu into using [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arondight '''Arondight'], the sword of Saber's most loyal knight Lancelot, against her in combat. And then deteriorated once again when Lon'qu discovered what Gilgamesh was hiding in the Church's basement. Despite Gilgamesh attempting to kill Lon'qu once later on though, the two eventually made peace parting on uneasy but neutral terms with one another. * Reece Duchannes - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caster_Chronicles Caster Chronicles] who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. ''The two had developed a rather odd friendship during the game. In almost constant bickering and debate, ranging from serious topics right down to simple manners (which Gilgamesh severely lacked). Where to most others it might appear that they just couldn't stand each other's opinions, the two were actually fairly close and enjoyed each other company. To the point that Gilgamesh on multiple occasions invited to Reece to drink with him and Iskander (assuming he could find a means to locating him in the Murderverse) once the Murder Games were done and over with. * ''Ryan Duchannes - A character also from Caster Chronicles who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them had become close allies during the Murder Game. They later re-united during The Grand Hotel. * Ryner Lute - A character from The Legend of the Legendary Heroes who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. ''The two had more of a neutral relationship for most of the game, Gilgamesh not thinking much of Ryner, and Ryner not approving of Gilgamesh's ego and treatment towards Saber. * ''Saber - A major character from Fate who made her debut in Illusion Breaker. The two of them were enemies during the Fourth Holy Grail War, though Gilgamesh also displayed signs of attraction to her, and once even intended to "capture" her like property. Oddly enough, by the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, his interest in Saber had calmed a little, though Saber still held great animosity towards him. Trivia * He is perhaps the first character to appear as a Survivor for three straight events in a row. * Gilgamesh has received a middling character reception. ** In the second Award Show, he was nominated for Most Unusual Friends with Ryan Duchannes, and for awards specific to Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, his death at the hands of Eve was nominated for Best Traitor Kill, and he was nominated for Best Romance with himself (partially as a joke). For awards specific to When the Corpses Cry, his execution was nominated for the Best Execution. ** In the third Award Show, he won the award for Most Ineffective Traitor overall. ** This leads to a total of five nominations, winning one of them, over two Award Shows. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Monokuma Rising Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Welcome to the Falls